


Leave Me Now

by kennethaharris



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ghosts, Light Angst, M/M, More tags to be added, Suicide, first fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2018-08-30 11:39:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8531653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kennethaharris/pseuds/kennethaharris
Summary: "things will be better for me in LA..."kenneth harris moves to la to pursue his music career, ghostly antics ensue.





	1. rip.

**Author's Note:**

> wowie, this is my first fic. i hope it isnt too awful, xoxo

Dan slowly sat up, blinking hard a few times to adjust to the flash of light that had practically slapped him in the face. He tried to think back to what he last remembered. Nothing came to mind. He squeezed his eyes shut and opened them one last time and looked around the room he was in. 

It was his own bedroom, and it looked the same as it usually did. The room reeked of what seemed to be wet metal. His blinds were open but it was obviously the middle of the night as the moon cast an ominous light across the room. His eyes traveled from the window to his bed, bedside table, dresser, closet, dead body, record player, lamp--

He paused his mental count, eyes widening with fear as they slowly moved back to the body on the floor. His body on the floor. He stood up, shaking slightly as he stepped towards.. Himself? His body was on the floor beside his bed, surrounded by blood that presumably came from the gash across his chest.

He attempted to add logic into this strange situation, but he just couldn’t. If his body was there, then how could he be here? Obviously that wasn’t at all physically possible. He closed the gap between himself and the body, trying to press his hand against the painful looking injury. It didn’t work though, and his arm just disappeared through the body. He pulled it back out with a yelp and stepped back quickly. Out of all the weird things that had happened to him in the past three minutes, this was probably the weirdest.

The only conclusion he could come up with was that he was a ghost, although that had never been something he had particularly believed in.

Dan sat on his bed for a while, exhausted and confused. He was dead? How did he even die? The last few days seemed to completely disappear from his mind. He furrowed his brow nervously. 'Maybe this is a dream' he thought to himself in an attempt to reassure himself. He needed to wake up. he blinked hard a few times, pinched himself and took a few deep breathes. Did he even need to breathe? Or blink? He didn't need to get oxygen to his heart if his heart wasn't operating, right? 

He heard a loud knock at the door, and his head shot up, snapping him out of his thoughts. Silence for a few seconds, then another knock. "Dan?" The person called. Oh god.. the person knocking was very obviously Brendon, Dan's best friend. It was obvious because he had started tapping a beat out on the door, humming softly. Dan knew that Brendon wasn't gonna take any of this well.

"I’m coming in!" Brendon called after tapping almost a full song on the door. Dan unnecessarily held his breath as Brendon unlocked the door with his spare key. Dan really couldn't do this, he didn't need to see Brendon's reaction, it would hurt and literally dying today was enough emotional turmoil for an eternity. But he couldn't escape. Brendon was coming in through the only door that lead into the house. His next choice was the window, but he was really high up and apparently you don't lose your phobias when you die. So he took a deep breathe and walked to the closet, legs shaking. He didn't have to open the door, he kinda just floated through. It made him feel weird.

The front door opened, and he heard tentative footsteps for a few feet. "Dan?" Brendon called. Silence. Dan held his breath, even though he didn't really breathe in the first place. "... Dan? Are you home?" Brendon called again, sounding a bit more confused this time. More footsteps, this time closer to Dan's room. The bedroom door opened and Dan cringed. He heard a gasp, then a choked out sob, then another and another and another. The sound of something hitting the floor hard, more sobbing. His name was sprinkled through the sorrowful noises as well.

Dan slumped over, dropping to the floor softly. This was gonna be a looong afterlife.


	2. distance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was done rlly lazily im sorry, school has been taking up all my time :( hope there arent any mistakes

tap, tap, tap... 

Kenny was softly tapping his index finger against the steering wheel of his car, eyes glued to the road but not really seeing straight. The nonstop road had been empty for miles, so he wasn’t worried about crashing. He hadn’t really taken the tedious car ride into account when he decided to move from Colorado to California.

He decided to stop for a while and just sit in his car. Like he said, there were no cars in the road so he didn’t need to worry about pulling over. He stared out at the nothingness around him. It was like a desert, but there was still a bunch of caramel-colored brush.

“Only a few more hours to go,” he said to himself, “Things will be better for me in LA.”

He had wanted to pursue music for as long as he could remember, but he never really had the money or time to do so. In a quick turn of events, he quit his job as a plant nursery worker after saving up enough money and moved to Los Angeles. Definitely an impulsive decision, but he really didn’t have anything major to lose.

So now he was sitting in the middle of the road in his car, radio off so he could take in the absolute nothingness of his surroundings. He adjusted his rear view mirror so he could see himself. There were slight dark circles under his warm green eyes, and he hadn’t shaved in awhile so he had a little more than a five o’clock shadow. He had given up on dressing himself decently, now only wearing a pair of black sweatpants and a white t-shirt.

He realized that he had been sitting there for far too long, so he started his car back up and continued driving.

Only a few more hours.


	3. talk, talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wowie another chapter? hope you enjoy, feel free to tell me if there are any mistakes
> 
> (btw all the chapters are named after songs kenny and or dan have made/helped make (apart from rip.))

After 3 days of half-asleep driving and staying in shabby motels, he had finally arrived in LA. He checked in with Spencer, who owned the apartment building he was moving into. Even if it looked like he hadn’t gotten any decent rest in a few days, Spencer greeted Kenny quite nicely.

“Oh, you must be Kenneth,” Spencer smiled, offering his hand. Kenny shook it happily. Spencer was a tall, pale man with a handsome face. He had pale blue eyes that were rimmed with red, and light freckles dusted over his cheeks.

They kept the conversation short and sweet, and Spencer led him to his apartment, handing him a key before walking off. He quickly unlocked his door and stepped in. It wasn’t huge, but he would live. He dropped the two bags he had brought by the door, the rest of his stuff was coming in a moving truck sometime the next day. The apartment wasn’t completely empty, though. There was a small sofa, as well as a taupe colored coffee table. A tall and tacky-looking lamp stood in the far corner of the room. All the lights were off, but the room was illuminated by the steadily setting sun outside the large windows.

He walked into the empty bedroom, expecting nothing to be there but instead being greeted by the sight of a guy sitting in the middle of the floor on his knees, eyes closed. He froze in his tracks and stared at the man. He had pale brown hair that was neatly cut other that a bit that fell over his forehead. His brows were furrowed slightly, and the sleeves of his black hoodie almost covered his hands, which were sitting loosely in his lap. 

Kenny tried to slowly back away, extremely confused. He was never told that he would be getting a roommate, and even if he had been told, this would’ve certainly been a strange first impression. But he seemed so.. Peaceful? He was just sitting there, and he didn’t seem like much of a threat. He was actually quite cute.

Kenny unfortunately stepped back onto a squeaky floorboard, which let out a noise which wouldn’t be so loud if the apartment wasn’t dead silent. Kenny’s roommate/intruder’s bright blue eyes flew open and he shot up into a standing position. He looked weirdly frightened.

“...Hi?” Kenny said slowly. The man just stared at him, unresponsive other that his eyebrows furrowing a bit deeper. “Are you okay? Why are you in my apartment?” He asked nervously. The man’s expression went from being mildly flustered to being full-on bewildered. Kenny didn’t know why the man wasn’t speaking, and his ridiculously blue eyes were starting to bore into his soul.

“But how can you… I don’t….” The man stuttered out, obviously nervous. Kenny almost felt bad for him, he seemed weirdly helpless. Kenny stepped forwards a bit, trying not to scare him.

“So.. What’s your name?” Kenny questioned, hoping the dude would finally come to his senses, “Because if you don’t tell me, I’ll just start referring to you as ‘blue eyed dude’ and that would probably get old quickly.”

The man shifted uncomfortably, blinking a few times before responding. “Dan. Dan Pawlovich.”

“Well, nice to meet you Dan. My names Kenny,” Kenny attempted a welcoming smile, but it ended up awkward and lopsided as he still didn’t know what the heck was happening. “So… why are you in my apartment?”

“I’m.. your roommate?” Dan attempted weakly, but Kenny seemed to buy it anyway.  
“Oh, I didn’t know I would have a roommate.”

“Well.. you do.”

“Oh.”

They stood in awkward silence for awhile until Kenny stepped forward, holding his hand out for a handshake. Dan seemed strangely hesitant, but eventually shook his hand, even if he did so stiffly. If Kenny was being perfectly honest with himself, he knew that he was only believing that Dan was trustworthy was because he was attractive and seemingly not a murderer.

“So, Dan… What’s the deal with sleeping arrangements? It’s a small apartment, and the only place there is to ‘comfortably’ sleep is the sofa,” Kenny said this while leading Dan back to the living room.

“Oh, you take the sofa, I’ll make something work for myself,” Dan said quickly, smiling weakly. It seemed that all life had drained out of him. Kenny frowned.  
“Are you sure, man? I mean I coul--”

“I’m sure.” Dan nodded. Kenny was a bit too tired to argue, so he grinned slightly, letting out a loud yawn.

“Screw pajamas, honestly, I’ll just sleep in my clothes tonight…” He mumbled to no one in particular, “And Dan, please don’t end up being a bloodthirsty murderer who wants to kill me in my sleep.”

“Okay,” Dan called back from the bedroom. Kenny still had no idea where Dan would even sleep considering that the bedroom was entirely empty, but he was too tired to care. He curled up on the couch and his eyes slipped shut, slowly drifting off to sleep.


	4. cant see myself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wooooooOOoooOOOooo ghosty boyo
> 
> critiques and kudos are appriciated n shit, xoxo

It had been a few days since Kenny had found out about his new roommate, and he was… well… weirder than first anticipated. He rarely ate, and almost never slept. One night Kenny had gotten up sometime around three in the morning to get a glass of water and Dan was just sitting on the kitchen counter, staring blankly at the wall. It almost gave Kenny a heart attack, and he screamed so loud that the whole building probably heard.

On another occasion, Kenny woke up to see Dan sitting on the windowsill, looking rather forlorn. This had happened a few times, and Dan is always staring at the same spot on the floor, right next to Kenny’s bed. Kenny had come to.. Accept it? It didn’t really mess with his day to day life, other that vaguely creeping him out.

Kenny was arriving back home from a particularly uneventful song writing session, which ultimately meant he sat at the park for a couple hours staring at a blank notebook page and then bought himself a donut. Half-jogging up the tedious stairs that led to his apartment, he stopped and stood in the middle of the staircase. He hadn’t really gotten the chance to look around the building, he had been too busy with work and Dan.

The walls were a cool grey color, purely made of cement. The same thing went for the stairs, and there was rust colored railing leading upwards. It was very cold, which was understandable as it was the middle of winter. Cold enough that he could see his own breath in a foggy cloud, but not cold enough to stop him from spending some time outdoors. 

After aimlessly standing in the stairway for a few minutes, he snapped out of it and sped upstairs. Right before he reached his room, he turned a corner and ran directly into Spencer, who stumbled back and nearly fell over. Kenny grabbed his arm in an attempt to stabilize him, but he just ended up being pulled down as well. 

So Kenny ended up half on top of Spencer, who was awkwardly sprawled out on the floor. Spencer seemed a bit stunned. Kenny hurriedly got off of him, apologizing quickly.  
“No no, it’s okay.” Spencer smiled, seeming a bit less tired than usual.

“Oh, I’ve been meaning to ask you, why didn’t you tell me about Dan?” Kenny inquired. He had been wondering for awhile now why he hadn’t been told about his roommate.

Spencer stared at him blankly, “Who’s Dan?”

Kenny frowned, “You know, my roommate?”

“You don’t have a roommate, dude.” 

Kenny forced a smile “I-I totally knew that! Haha..ha.. Just joking with you! Now, I have a really important.. Ph-phone call I need to attend to. Bye!” Spencer gave him an odd look as he nervously speed-walked off.

Kenny stood right outside his door for a few minutes and went over what he had just learned. If he wasn’t supposed to have a roommate, then who was Dan? Why was he there? Was he actually a murderer? Was he an alien? Was Kenny just imagining him?

“DAN.” Kenny yelled immediately after he opened his door. Dan had been sitting on the sofa, looking through a ‘Popular Science’ magazine, but of course Kenny barging in had startled him and the magazine dropped from his hand as he flinched at the loud noise.

“Yeah, what is it?” Dan asked, leaning down to grab the magazine. His eyes never left Kenny’s.

“Spencer just told me I don’t have a roommate, so who the heck are you?” Kenny snapped, trying to sound sure of himself (but failing miserably). Dan’s face fell slightly and he glanced away.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Dan murmured nervously “I am your roommate.. Technically speaking…”

Kenny’s brows furrowed “Technically? What do you mean by ‘technically’?” Dan sat in silence, staring at the floor. Kenny sighed, “Come on, spit it out already.”

“Well.. I’m kinda dead?”

“So… you’re a ghost?” Kenny scoffed. Dan nodded, completely serious looking.

“Are you.. Are you actually trying to tell me you’re actually a ghost?” 

Dan nodded again, making weirdly uncomfortable eye contact with Kenny, “Yeah.. you’re actually one of the only living people I’ve ever met that can see me 24/7.”

Kenny stared at Dan in disbelief, very obviously trying to wrap his head around the situation. It didn’t seem to be working. “But… You’re right here.. Dude, I can… I can touch you and stuff. You can’t touch ghosts, they’re made of mist or ectoplasm or whatever.”

“Well, it takes a lot of energy to stay ‘solid’ to the point where I’m able to fully interact with the living and such,” Dan explained nervously, “so usually I would be pretty transparent, but you can see me all the time, so I've just had to act... alive.”

Kenny slowly nodded, avoiding eye contact with Dan as he backed into the wall behind him .“I… I don’t believe you. Ghosts can’t exist. That’s just stuff made up to scare kids.”

Dan let out a sigh, striding over to Kenny and casually sticking his hand through his chest, out his back and into the wall behind him. Kenny’s eyes widened and he stared at Dan with a shocked expression, which is understandable as a ghost just shoved his arm through him.

“I told you,” Dan muttered. Kenny, eyes still wide, slowly slumped back against the wall. 

“Why did that feel like you just shoved an iceberg into my chest…” Kenny grumbled uncomfortably. 

“Well, like I’ve said a couple times now, I’m a ghost. We don’t exactly retain much body heat.” Dan retorted, his personality seemingly shifting. He seemed much more impatient now.

“Okay, I believe you now.. Let me get everything straight: you’re a ghost, you can be as solid as a living person, and this was.. Your apartment?” Kenny hoped he had gotten everything right.

Dan nodded, “Yes, I lived here a couple years ago.” He then proceeded to explain what had happened to him when he had first became a ghost, including his friend Brendon’s reaction. 

“Oh, I didn’t know.. Sorry,” Kenny sighed.

“Don’t be. Also, it’s not like I’m too lonely, Brendon ended up dying too. I’m not the only ghost in this building, you know.”

Kenny paled a bit at the thought of more ghosts living in the same building as him. “So you have other ghost friends? Like, do you have a little ghost community or something?”

“Yep. Brendon, Zack and Jake. They’re pretty cool, all around the same age I am too.” Dan smiled slightly.

“Okay, so am I gonna have to meet these other ghost friends? Because I’m still struggling to get used to you being all ghosty and stuff.”

“You can meet them later, it’s getting late. You’re alive, you need sleep so you don’t die,” Dan grinned, “So are you okay with me being dead and stuff? I don’t watch you in your sleep or anything, promise.”

“As long as you don’t go full head-spinning Satan, I think we can make something work,” Kenny nodded. Dan beamed, as if this one statement had changed his whole mood. “Well, I’m gonna go to bed now, I’ll see you in the morning.”

Dan nodded, running a hand through his hair, “Goodnight, Kenny.”

“Goodnight, Dan”


End file.
